The Death Triangle
by Michael2
Summary: When a Marine major is killed by a car bomb, it leads to legal repercussions.
1. Chapter 1

1409 ZULU

BAGHDAD, IRAQ

U.S. Marine Corps Major Dennis MacTaggart sits inside the back seat of the armored car as its drivers guides it through the streets of Baghdad. A uniformed man sits next to him.

"It will be a pleasure working for you, sir," says the Marine Corps major.

"Indeed," says Iraqi Army Colonel Hamdi Azid. "We must discuss the situation concerning Bin Atwa."

Major MacTaggart is silent for a moment.

"Anything wrong?" assk the colonel.

"Uh, I've been going through a lot, sir. Now about bin At..."

Suddenly, a massive explosion rips through the car, tearing apart the bodies of the driver and passengers and spraying lethal shrapnel around this crowded business street. 


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 1 

1535 ZULU

THE PENTAGON

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

U.S. Marine Corps Major General Gordon M. Cresswell, Judge Advocate General of the Department of the Navy, enters the huge office in the Pentagon. The office is lavishly decorated, with paintings hanging from a wallpapered wall.

Two men dressed in suits stand on the velvet carpet.

"Mr. Secretary," says the general.

"General Cresswell," says Secretary of the Navy Edward Sheffield, facing the general who is dressed in a Marine Class A service uniform. "This is Abdullah Hassan, minister from the Iraq."

Cresswell shakes hands with the foreign diplomat.

"I am here to observe your justice system," says Hassan. "I'll be making recommendations to the cabinet."

"So you're adopting our criminal justice system?" asks the general.

"Maybe."

"The White House considers it very important to assist the Iraqis to develop a criminal justice system instead of having to rely on military tribunals," says Sheffield. "I am sure you can give him a tour of JAG Headquarters."

"Of course, sir," replies Cresswell.

ooooooooooooooo

1740 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

General Cresswell meets with the JAG staff lawyers inside a conference room. They all stand around this big shiny wooden table.

"Hassan here will be observing," says the general. "He is going to make recommendations to the Iraqi cabinet about organizing a court system."

"We'll provide all assistance, sir," says Navy Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, speaking for the group as a whole.

Cresswell then hands out the assignments to the staff lawyers and gives a brief summary.

"Turner, Austin," says the general. "A Marine Corps Staff Sergeant Elena Morena is currently pregnant and on maternity leave. She claims that a Major Dennis MacTaggart is the father."

"So this is a fraternization case?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner, a lawyer who had been assigned to JAG Headquarters since 2001.

"Adultery as well," says Cresswell. "Major MacTaggart was married. She served as an aide to him when they were stationed in Baghdad."

"What does Major MacTaggart say?" asks Commander Meg Austin.

"He's dead, Commander," replies the general. "He was riding in a car with an Iraqi colonel last month when a bomb blew up, killing them and several others. An insurgent attack was suspected; it is still under investigation. Staff Sergeant Morena wants child support."

"You realize that is the end of her career," says Sturgis.

"Right, Sturgis," says Cresswell.

After Cresswell dismisses everyone, Sturgis and Meg walk through the main office.

"Interesting case we have here, Meg," says Sturgis.

"Aren't they all?" asks Meg in reply.

Just a few feet away, Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic approaches Commander Roberts.

"I have discussed it with my client, and we're not dealing," says Vukovic.

"Then your client's career in the Navy will end as soon as it began," replies Roberts.

"I guess we'll discuss this at trial. Now on to other matters, are you going to consider joining us for a poker game?"

"Not now, Lieutenant."

ooooooooooo

1830 ZULU

UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS BASE

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

After heading southbound on Interstate 95 for more than half an hour, the Ford Crown Victoria, going east on Virginia State Highway 619, finally approaches the gate to the U.S. Marine Corps base. The brakes slow the wheels down just as iut reaches the gate arm.

A Marine MP checks the identification of the two Navy commanders inside the car. Sturgis then drives into the base itself.

Marine Corps Base Quantico is one of the largest Marine Corps bases in the world. It is the site of the Marine Corps Combat Development Command, the DEA Training Academy, the FBI Training Academy, the Officer Candidate School, and HMX-1, the presidential helicopter squadron. The base is served by thousands of parking spaces, one of them in which Sturgis chooses to park the Ford Crown Victoria.

Sturgis and Meg get out of the car and walk a few yards to a wooden building. They enter a small office with a bunch of wooden desks.

"Sergeant Morena?" asks Meg.

"Ma'am," says a dark-haired woman who is behind a desk standing at attention. She is dressed in a Class A service uniform; her pregnancy is not obvious.

"Please come outside, Staff Sergeant," says Sturgis.

And she does. The three of them stand outside under the overcast sky, next to the wall. A Marine barking orders from far away can be heard from here.

"You claim that you are pregnant with Major MacTaggart's child, is that correct?" asks Meg.

"Yes, ma'am," replies Staff Sergeant Elena Morena. "I found out I was pregnant a month ago."

"And how do you know that Major MacTaggart is the father?" asks Sturgis.

"I hadn't had sex with anyone else at the time."

"You realize your career is over," says Meg. "Admitting to adultery and all."

"Yes, ma'am. It was a mistake. But now I have this baby to think of." The staff sergeant places her left hand over her belly. "I have to put my child first."

oooooooooooo

1850 ZULU

"I worked with Staff Sergeant Morena when we were in Iraq," says Corporal Al Silverstein.

"Did you know anyone whom the staff sergeant may have been involved with?" asks Sturgis.

"No, sir," replies the corporal. "I knew that Morena hung out with a bunch of ladies. There were a couple of Navy sailors she hung out with; there weren't that many women Marines in Iraq."

"Are there any names you can give us, Corporal Silverstein?" asks Meg.

"Yes, ma'am."

oooooooooooo

2018 ZULU

ROSEVILLE, VIRGINIA

Samantha MacTaggart hears the doorbell ring just as she finishes changing the diaper of her one-year old daughter. Carrying her daughter and walking to the front door of the single-level home, she looks through the peephole and sees two people, a man and a woman, dressed in Navy uniforms.

"Hello there," she says to the two Navy lawyers. "Is this, is this about my husband?"

"Yes," replies Sturgis. He and Meg introduce themselves to Major MacTaggart's widow.

"Have a seat," says Mrs. MacTaggart, sitting down on a sofa.

"Mrs. MacTaggart," says Meg, "a Marine staff sergeant claims to be pregnant with your husband's child."

Meg looks at Mrs. MacTaggart whose mouth opens in surprise. From this, the Navy lawyer can tell that the widow had no suspicion that her husband had an affair with anyone.

"Who?" asks Mrs. MacTaggart.

"A woman who served as your husband's aide in Iraq."

"I still remember." Mrs. MacTaggart walks to the brick fireplace, where a photograph iof a man wearing Marine dress blues rests upon. "I remember last month when they told me Dennis was killed."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," says Sturgis.

"She must be lying."

"A DNA test can confirm that," says Meg. "Or it may not."

oooooooooooooo

DAY 2

1415 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL STATION

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

Sturgis sets the gearshift to park and steps out of the Ford Crown Victoria into a parking lot in the United States Naval Station in Norfolk, Virginia. The Naval Station serves as a home port to seventy-five ships.

The Navy commander walks to one of the buildings, which is the headquarters for a Naval Construction Battalion (Seabees). After a sailor salutes him, he looks at a bulletin board, then walks down to tiled hallways into one of the classrooms used for instruction of the Seabees.

The classroom looks very much like classrooms in high schools, or at the Naval Academy which Sturgis had attended more than twenty years ago. A Seabee-themed Navy recruitment poster hangs on the left wall. Several people, mostly men, are sitting in the desks taking a notes. A woman with blond wear and dressed in khakis gives a lecture. Upon seeing the commander, she stands at attention.

"As you were, Lieutenant," says Sturgis. "I'll be with you after you are done."

He stays in the room as the lieutenant gives a lecture on construction, something about demolition safety.

Then the lecture is finished, and the sailors all leave the classroom, saluting Sturgis as they pass.

"Commander," says the lieutenant.

"I'm Commander Turner from JAG," says Sturgis.

"Lieutenant Tracey Needleman. I'm assigned here to the headquarters of the 32nd Construction Battalion."

"Lieutenant Needleman," asks Sturgis, "you were deployed to Iraq, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. We were sent there in October. We were there for construction of new buildings. You know how hot in gets in Baghdad. Even in October, temperatures are still in the 90's."

"I'm not here to ask about the weather in Iraq, Lieutenant. While serving in Iraq, did you know a Marine Staff Sergeant Elena Morena?"

"Yes, sir. I spent some time with the other women stationed at the base. There were few of us there, sir, so we had to stick together, sailors and Marines."

"Describe Staff Sergeant Morena."

"A great lady, and a great friend. She was straightforward about her feelings, you know."

"Do you still keep contact with her?"

"Occasionally, sir. I know she's stationed in Quantico."

"Then you must know that she is pregnant."

"Yes, sir. She told me last month."

"Do you know whom the father is?"

"The father?" Needleman stammers. "Uh, I don't know, sir. She said it was one of the Marines."

"Did you hear any rumors?"

"I thought JAG does not ask for hearsay, Commander."

"This is not a court-martial, Lieutenant. Did you hear any rumors as to whom the father may be?"

"No, sir."

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 11

A technician looks at the colored image on the monitor screen. He looks and sees his superior.

"I found something, sir," he says.

oooooooooooo

DAY 16

1830 ZULU

Meg sits in her office as she reads the report from the lab. Seaman First Class Jack Culp had handed the manila envelope to her this afternoon.

Major Dennis MacTaggart is the father of Staff Sergeant Morena's baby.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 17

1517 ZULU

U.S. MARINE CORPS BASE

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

"Of course he was the father, ma'am," says Staff Sergeant Elena Morena, standing just outside her office. "He was the only man I was with at the time."

"The DNA test confirms it," says Commander Meg Austin.

"What will happen to me? I can sue for child support, right?"

"You can," says Meg. "A man, or his estate, is not immune from child support because the child was conceived through adultery. However, adultery is a crime in the UCMJ. You may get your child support, but you won't get veterans' benefits if you get an undesirable discharge or worse."

"So I'm gonna be court-martialed, ma'am?"

"That's for the chain of command to decide."

ooooooooooooo

DAY 19

2005 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL STATION

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

Lieutenant Sam Murray looks through the warehouse, which is lit only by a few ceiling lamps, four of them flickering. He checks each and every package, all labeled with various warning decals.

The Navy lieutenant had been assigned to investigate following some lab tests of debris from an explosion in Iraq last month. He looks over each and every item in the warehouse, referencing it with the manifest.

"It seems some items are missing," says Murray.

"There must be some mistake," replies a chief petty officer, clad in khakis. The chief looks at the inventory report. "I'd better take another look at the records, sir."

oooooooooooooo

DAY 22

1340 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Meg stands at attention as General Cresswell briefs her and the other the staff lawyers.

"Staff Sergeant Elena Morena is being charged with adultery," says the Marine general. "Austin, you'll defend."

ooooooooooooo

1752 ZULU

U.S. MARINE CORPS BASE

QUANTICO, VIRGINIA

Meg sits in the small conference room with her client, Staff Sergeant Morena.

A freckle-faced red-haired woman, dressed in Marine Corps Class A's, enters the room. Two silver bars on her shoulders indicate that she is a captain.

"Captain Valerie McCormick," she introduces herself. "I'm here to prosecute Staff Sergeant Morena."

"Commander Meg Austin from JAG Headquarters," replies Meg. "I'm Staff Sergeant Morena's defense attorney. I hope that we could dispose of this case quickly."

"Here's the deal," says the Marine captain. "No brig time for Staff Sergeant Morena. She pleads guilty to adultery, sentenced to a bad conduct discharge."

"How will I support my child, ma'am?" asks the staff sergeant.

"I understand you seek child support from the father's estate," replies McCormick.

"Captain," says Morena, "I'll be willing to serve time in the brig if I get to stay in the Corps. I need to support my child."

Meg has a whispering conversation with her client.

"Captain," says Meg, "my client has an excellent service record, notwithstanding these adultery charges. I believe it would be in the best interest of Major MacTaggart's family to expedite this. We don't want to have to resort to exhuming the major's body to extract DNA."

"I'll review your client's service record," says Captain McCormick. "Arraignment's in two days, ma'am."

ooooooooooo

DAY 24

1506 ZULU

The courtroom at the Marine Corps base in Quantico is lightly packed. Only a few people sit in the pwes as guests. Commander Meg Austin stands at the defense table next to her client, Staff Sergeant Elena Morena. Captain Valerie McCormick stands at the prosecution table.

The judge, a Marine lieutenant colonel dressed in Class A's, sits at the bench.

"Staff Sergeant Elena Morena," says the judge, "you are charged with one violation of Article 134, adultery with Major Dennis MacTaggart, conduct prejudicial to discipline and good order. How do you plead?"

"Guilty, you Honor," replies the staff sergeant.

"Sentence, per the plea agreement, shall be thirty days confinement in the brig and reduction in rank to sergeant," says the judge. "Court is adjourned."

"I guess that's that, ma'am," says Sergeant Morena.

A Marine MP handcuffs the sergeant and takes her from the courtroom.

At least this is over, Meg thinks as she walks out.

ooooooooooo

DAY 25

1428 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Meg puts away some legal files inside the JAG Headquarters legal library, which contains volumes of legal texts related to military law. She had some legal research to do on open cases. It is nearly 1030 hours, the appointed time for General Cresswell's brieiing of all staff lawyers.

She walks into the conference room, where the other lawyers are in attendance. Most of them are Navy, although there are a handful of Marines in their olive-green Class A service uniforms.

General Cresswell addresses his subordinates, while an aide, Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates, hands out file folders.

"Lieutenant Tracey Needleman has been arrested for murder," says Cresswell. "Apparently, she was the one who set off the bomb that killed Major Dennis MacTaggart and Colonel Hamdi Azid in Iraq."

Meg recalls that MacTaggart was the one who had gotten Staff Sergeant Morena pregnant.

"Turner will prosecute, Austin will defend," continues the general.

ooooooooooo

1839 ZULU

NAVAL STATION

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

A Navy master-at-arms escorts Commander Meg Austin into the small room in the naval station's brig. The room is furnished by a plain table and two chairs, and a sinlge incandescent bulb provides light in addition to light streaming in through the barred window.

Sitting at the table is a woman with shoulder length blond hair.

"Commander," she says.

"Lieutenant Tracey Needleman," says Meg. She looks as the master-at-arms leaves the room. "This is an unusual case."

"I know, ma'am," replies the Navy lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, you will tell me everything, answer all of my questions truthfully."

And so Meg speaks with her client for over two hours.

"You were right, Lieutenant," says the commander. "This is an unusual case, one I've never come across before in over ten years of serving as a Navy lawyer. Needleman, you are facing the death penalty. Now, I would advise that you take whatever offer the prosecutor gives you."

"What if they have no evidence?" asks Needleman.

"You get to go home, Lieutenant. If they HAVE evidence, you get to be on death row. The best thing to do is to wait for the Article 32 hearing to find out how strong the case against you is."

"Okay, ma'am. What..what if the fact that I'm a lesbian comes out, that I was romantically involved with Staff Sergeant Morena? How will that affect my career?"

"Not as badly as a premeditated murder conviction would. I will see you before the Article 32 hearing is scheduled."

Meg walks out of the brig. She hopes Commander Turner has a strong case.

oooooooooo

DAY 28

1347 ZULU

NAVAL STATION

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

"You may call your first witness," says the judge, a United States Navy captain.

"I call Sam Murray to the stand," says Commander Sturgis Turner, standing beghind the prosecution table.

U.S. Navy Lieutenant Sam Murray sits in the witness seat and is sworn in.

"State your name and post," says Sturgis.

"Yes, sir," replies the lieutenant. "Sam Murray, lieutenant, United States Navy. I work for the inspector general of the Navy."

"for how long, Lieutenant?"

"Three long years, Commander. It has been a long time since I had a tour of duty at sea, sir."

"You conducted an audit of demolitions explosives owned by the Naval Construction Battalion headquartered here in Norfolk, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. I was assigned to conduct an audit at the order of the inspector general, who ordered it at the request of the CO."

"What were your findings, Lieutenant?"

"A discrepancy, sir," answers Murray. "The Seabees conducted three demolitions during their deployment in Iraq from October of 2005 to the end of February of 2006. Each demolition logged how many pounds of explosives were used. There was a discrepancy of about six pounds."

"And which officer, according to records, was in charge of explosives?' asks Sturgis.

"From what I've read, sir, the officer in charge was Lieutenant Tracey Needleman."

"Government exhibits A and B, annotated reports of demolitions inventory and personnel assignments," says Sturgis. "No more questions."

"Six pounds," says Meg, approaching Lieutenant Murray. "Is that the discrepancy?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies Murray.

Meg hands him a metal object.

"Counselor," says the judge.

"I want to prove a point, your Honor," says Meg. "That barbell feels light, doesn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The barbell is ten pounds. Now, according to the records from Lieutenant Needleman's construction battalion, demolitions typically use thirty pounds."

Murray looks at the report. "Yes, ma'am."

"So six pounds is a lot less that what the Seabees used to demolish structures, is that correct?"

"I'm not a demolitions expert," says Murray. "But from these reports, apparently so."

"No further questions."

Sturgis approaches the witness.

"Whl signed those reports?" asks Sturgis.

Murray looks at the reports. "Lieutenant Tracey Needleman."

"No further questions."

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

oooooooooooooo

1512 ZULU

"And based on the test results from the explosives," asks Sturgis, "what did you conclude?"

"The residue is consistent with explosives used by the Seabees," says the witness, an expert in chemistry.

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"Your witness," the judge says to Meg.

"This explosive that the Navy Seabees use in demolitions," asks Meg. "Semtex, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"A man named Richard Reid attempted to blow up an airliner using Semtex, you are aware of that?"

"Your Honor," says Sturgis.

"Commander Austin is referring to relevant historical fact," says the judge.

"I heard of it," says the witness.

"So Semtex would be available to insurgent groups in Iraq," says Meg.

"Yes, it would be available to them. But not with a detection taggant used by the Navy, unless they managed to obtain the Semtex from a Navy arsenal. I testified about that part earlier."

"No further questions," says Meg.

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

oooooooooooooo

DAY 29

1416 ZULU

"Sergeant Morena, you know the defendant, Lieutenant Tracey Needleman, correct?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, sir," replies the Marine sergeant. "We met when our units were both deployed to Baghdad."

"What sort of relationship did you have with Lieutenant Needleman?"

"Objection," says Meg.

"Goes to motive, your Honor," replies Sturgis.

"Sustained," says the judge. "Answer the question, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir," says Morena. "We had a homosexual relationship."

"And you also had a relationship with Major Dennis MacTaggart, correct?"

"Yes, sir. He got me pregnant."

"And how did Lieutenant Needleman react?"

"She was real hurt about it. She felt betrayed, sir - not that I blame her. She kept screaming for an hour."

"How did she act during your relationship?"

"Most of the time, she was sweet," says Morena. "But sometimes she would act possessive. I could see in her eyes that she was healous if I looked at anyone- man or woman."

"No more questions."

"Sergeant Morena," Meg asks her former client, "as I understand, you just confessed to a homosexual relationship."

"Yes, ma'am," replies the witness.

"Pretty sweet deal, allowing to stay in the Marines and to have your thirty day brig sentence and your reduction in rank overturned, in exchange for testifying against Lieutenant Needleman AND confessing that you were a homosexual."

"Bisexual, ma'am. I wouldn't be pregnant if I only dated women."

"You had a thirty day sentence in the brig for conduct prejudicial to discipline and good order, and you were reduced to sergeant. From the terms of the deal given to you by the government, you get to leave the brig, and you will be returned to staff sergeant, and all pay being forfeited will be returned to you once this hearing is concluded."

"I'm not lying, ma'am."

"Maybe you're just telling Commander Turner, this fine, upstanding Navy lawyer, what you wanted him to hear."

"Objection!" snaps Sturgis.

"Withdrawn," replies Meg. "I have no more questions."

"Witness may step down," says the judge. "We will recess until 1400."

Sturgis and Meg leave the courtroom.

"You actually objected to me calling you a fine upstanding lawyer," says Meg, smiling.

oooooooooo

DAY 31

1405 ZUU

"Having reviewed the evidence," says the judge, "I must recommend to the convening authority that this case go straight to general court-martial."

Lieutenant Tracey Needleman is escorted from the courtroom.

oooooooo

1433 ZULU

"Lieutenant Needleman," Meg says to her client as they sit in the small room in the Norfolk Naval Station brig, "I strongly suggest that you consider a deal."

"What sort of deal could I expect, Commander?" asks the lieutenant. "Seven other people died in the blast along with Major MacTaggart and that Iraqi colonel."

"Honestly, the most important thing is keeping you off death row."

"If it goes to trial?"

"I can try to argue that the military's policy about homosexuals placed undue stress on you and thus would cast doubt on premeditation."

"I'm no lawyer, ma'am," says Needleman, "that's like a rubber inflated boat going against a Navy destroyer."

ooooooooo

DAY 32

1606 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

The telephone rings just as General Cresswell is getting out of the chair in his office to go to lunch.

"Yes?" asks the general.

"Gordon, this is Secretary Sheffield," says the voice.

"Mr. Secretary, what may I do for you, sir?"

"General Cresswell, how much do you know about the murder charges against Lieutenant Tracey Needleman?"

"Let me see," says Cresswell, checking through the desktop computer on his desk. "The judge at her Article 32 recommended a general court-martial."

"Well, Gordon, I just got word that Baghdad is seeking her extradition to Iraq." 


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 32

1835 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Commander Sturgis Turner and Commander Meg Austin enter General Cresswell's office. Aside from the general, they see a blond-haired woman in a Navy winter blue uniform, and a man in his sixties wearing a three-piece business suit.

"Commanders," says Secretary of the Navy Edward Sheffield.

"How may we help you, sir?" asks Sturgis.

"I understand that you are serving as counsel for the Needleman court-martial," says Sheffield.

"Yes, sir, I am the defense counsel for Lieutenant Needleman," says Meg. "The judge in the Article 32 recommended a general court-martial."

"The Iraqi government has requested Lieutenant Needleman's extradition," says the Secretary.

"Extradition, sir?" asks Sturgis. "They don't have an extradition treaty with us, and Needleman is a serviceman and the SOF agreement immunized servicemen from prosecution by the government there. Lieutenant Tracey Needleman is for us to prosecute, sir."

"That seems to be open to interpretation, Commander Turner," says Cresswell. "Captain Krennick, if you will."

"Yes, sir," says U.S. Navy Captain Allison Krennick. "The purpose of the SOF agreement with the Iraqi government was to prevent American servicemen from being prosecuted for actions done during the execution of their duties. Lieutenant Needleman was accused of committing murder while she was off duty."

"It can be argued, ma'am," Meg says to the captain who was her commanding officer over a year ago, "that servicemen deployed to Iraq are always on duty. They have more restrictions on liberty than servicemen serving stateside, for example."

"Lieutenant Needleman was not acting under orders when she detonated that car bomb," replies Krennick. "Her MOS is a civil engineering officer. No part of the job description of a civil engineering officer involves rigging a car with explosives and detonating it on a crowded street to kill someone your lover was cheating with and making it look like an insurgent attack."

"You can save your arguments for the extradition hearing tomorrow," says Sheffield. "Captain Krennick will be arguing for extradition."

"I suppose we will argue on the other side," says Sturgis.

"Correct," says Cresswell. "Your job is to defend her from extradition so she can be prosecuted here."

Sturgis and Meg leave the general's office.

"Looks like we're on the same side on this one," says Sturgis. "Considering we were on the opposite side when Lieutenant Needleman was facing trial in our jurisdiction."

Elswhere, Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts approaches Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic.

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?" asks the lieutenant.

oooooooooooooo

1957 ZULU

THE PENTAGON

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

"This is an interesting case," says Abdullah Hassan, eating a cashew.

"The news networks are already reporting this," replies Secretary Sheffield.

"The Iraqi people want to know that they are sovereign," says Hassan. "If they can not prosecute those who murder in their country, then they are not really sovereign."

"Is that your position, or the government's?"

"The government's position. I've met the person they sent to argue for extradition; he's a Kurd. Fled to Canada, I think, during the Hussein regime, and came back two years ago, after Hussein's capture."

"I guess the Iraqi parliament had to throw Kurds a bone," says Sheffield. "What better way than to have one of them argue what could be one of the most significant legal cases involving Iraq?"

"As for me, as long as the murderer never leaves prison alive, wherever that prison is, I'll favor it," says Hassan. "Though I am partial to hanging as opposed to leaving her alive in a dark hole..."

ooooooooooooo

2103 ZULU

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

Miles Darren hears a doorbell ring, and walks to the front door of his townhouse he shares with his wife. Looking through the peephole, he then opens the door.

"Commander Roberts?" he asks.

"Nice of you to join us," says Gregory Vukovic. "By the way, Miles, remember the rule. No rank at the poker table."

"Sure, Greg," replies Miles, who is a Navy lieutenant and a lawyer.

"Well, my name is Bud," says Bud Roberts. "What game are we playing?"

"Texas Hold 'Em, Bud," says Miles. "Five dollars to buy in, no limit, winner take all."

"Okay, says Bud. He walks to a folding table situated about a foot from the dining table; the surface of the poker table is felt, with a wooden frame around the surface. Three other men sit at the table - Miles Darren, Gregory Vukovic, and Carlos Bullrider - a lawyer and Marine captain. After they all pitch in five-dollar bills, Miles spreads the cards on the table and each of them draws a card.

"I got the Ace," says Greg. "I deal."

"You have to post the big blind," says Carlos.

The players each receive twenty-five non-deonomational chips. The blinds are 1 and 2; Bud places two chips for big blind.

Then Greg deals each of the players two cards; the game begins.

ooooooooooo

2150 ZULU

"Let's show 'em," says Carlos.

Miles and Greg show their cards.

"Looks like you're out," says Greg, taking the pot. "Tens and sixes beat nines and eights."

"I guess I'm the dealer now," says Bud.

oooooooooo

2327 ZULU

Bud and Greg are the only two left at the table. Miles and Carlos watch from a few feet away, an open bag of Doritos chips on the dining table.

Bud is the dealer, and he and Greg put down the blinds. Bud notices that half of his chips - twenty-six of them - are on the table.

The flop is queen, jack, and ten of spades.

They both check. The turn card is an ace of diamonds.

They both check.

Then the river card comes - a nine of spades.

Greg pushes the remainder of his chips - twenty-seven chips- into the stack. "All in," he says.

"I call," says Bud, putting twenty-seven chips into the pile.

Greg turns over his cards, no longer having to do his best to hide what he has. The hand he has is one he had never had before, playing poker. He has a straight flush, eight to queen of spades.

Bud then turns over his cards, and Greg's smile suddenly fades, and he slowly exhales, like a tire slowly deflating via a tiny hole.

One of his cards is a king of spades.

"Harriet will be surprised to hear of this," says Bud, taking the pot and winning the game.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 33

1407 ZULU

U.S. DISTRICT COURT

WASHINGTON, D.C.

The United States District Court for the District of Columbia, located on Constitution Ave NW in Washington, D.C., hears federal cases originating in the District of Columbia.

Reporters from various news organizations gather outside the courtroom, due to the fact that a landmark case is being decided inside one of the courtrooms inside the courthouse - the first extradition hearing involving the new elected government of Iraq. News programs have devoted entire hours to this case.

The court hearing is closed, with United States marshals keeping security.

"You may begin your presentation," says the judge, sitting behind the wooden bench.

"Your Honor,"says Shivan Barzani, who had been appointed by the Iraqi prime minister to argue this matter, "the evidence is sufficient to show that Tracey Needleman, a citizen of the United States of America and a lieutenant in its Navy, used an explosive device to kill nine people, as outlined in the appendix in the extradition request. There is no indication that she was acting under orders from her superiors. It is our assertion that the status of forces agreement do not cover the off-duty activities of American service people. Furthermore, your government no longer controls the civil affairs of Iraq ever since a government was elected. Therefore, she is subject to the criminal laws of the nation of Iraq, and we request formal extradition for her trial."

"Your argument, counselor," says the judge.

"Your Honor," says Meg, "Lieutenant Tracey Needleman was on duty at all times during her deployment to Iraq. There are no provisions in the status of forces agreement that allow Iraqi authorities to prosecute American uniformed ervice people for ANY actions done during their deployment there. The actions alleged by Mr. Barzani here are covered under our laws, and Lieutenant Needleman shall be tried under the laws of the United States. I urge you, sir, to reject the request for extradition."

"Very well then," says the judge. "I do have the Article 32 hearing transcripts, and it is clear to me that there would be sufficient evidence to try Tracey Needleman for murder. I will render my decision at Wednesday morning."

They all leave the courtroom.

"You know," says Captain Krennick, "whatever the judge's decision is, it will be appealed."

"I would guess this case has a very good chance of being decided by the Supreme Court," says Sturgis.

"Lieutenant Needleman could be waiting for well over a year before there's a final decision on this extradition request," says Meg.

"If your courts do ultimately reject Iraq's extradition request," says Barzani, "this could set a precedent making it more difficult to extradite Americans, even if they are not in the military."

"Maybe there is a deal that can be reached," says Krennick.

oooooooooooo

DAY 37

1522 ZULU

U.S. NAVAL STATION

NORFOLK, VIRGINIA

Cameras aim at Lieutenant Tracey Needleman as she stands inside the courtroom in Norfolk's Naval Station, dressed in her winter blues. She stands beside her attorney, Commander Meg Austin.

"On February 16, 2006, Staff Sergeant Elena Morena admitted to me that she was pregnant and that Major Dennis MacTaggart was the father," says the Navy lieutenant. "I was in a lesbian relationship with her at the time. I managed to figure out Major MacTaggart's schedule. I purchased a burqa at the market and stashed away some explosives and blasting caps the Seabees use in demolition work. On February 27, I took liberty from the base the same time that Major MacTaggart was leaving on business. I parked a car that I had stolen on the street where Major Mactaggart's car would likely pass through. I made sure to be far away, and when the car passed the car I rigged with explosives, I set off the bomb, which killed Major Mactaggart and eight other people. I used this manner to murder him because it would look like an insurgent attack. I tell you that what I said is true, and is not being given under threat of torture or abuse."

ooooooooooo

1711 ZULU

THE PENTAGON

ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

"So Lieutenant Needleman will never leave prison alive," says Abdullah Hassan.

"A satisfying conclusion," says Edward Sheffield, sitting in his office.

"At least we do not have a precedent against us if we have to extradite anyone from America again," says Shivan Barzani, sipping a Coca-cola.

oooooooooooo

1940 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes," replies General Cresswell. "I have decided to make you chief of staff for JAG Headquarters. As chief of staff, you will decide personnel assignments, take care of routine issues about headquarters, maintain records. You will also get a bigger office, suitable for a JAG chief of staff."

"Yes, sir."

"I am appinting you this position because you outgrew your shoes, Turner. The O-6 selection board made their decision. Congratulations, Captain Turner." The generals hands Sturgis a box containing shoulder boards with four one-inch stripes.

"I am honored, sir," says the new Navy captain.

"Your first order will be to change your rank insignia reflecting your promotion to captain."

"Aye aye, sir." 


End file.
